Seikai Novels
Overview Crest of the Stars(星界の紋章 Seikai no Monshō) is a three-volume space opera science fiction novel written by Hiroyuki Morioka with cover illustrations by Toshihiro Ono. Beginning in 1999, the novels were adapted into anime series, the first of which ran for 13 episodes on WOWOW. The initial novel was followed by a second, ongoing novels series, Banner of the Stars (currently 5 volumes, aka Seikai no Senki), which was adapted into three sequel series to the anime—''Banner of the Stars'' (13 episodes, aka Seikai no Senki), Banner of the Stars II (10 episodes, aka Seikai no Senki II) and both adapting the second novel, two recap movies—''Crest of the Stars Special Edition'' and Banner of the Stars Special Edition, and an OVA Crest of the Stars Lost Chapter (aka Seikai no Danshō). The fourth anime series, adapting the third novel, Banner of the Stars III (aka Seikai no Senki III) is an OVA released in Japan in 2005. The story follows the adventures of two young people, Lafiel and Jinto (along with the Abh ship Goslauth, aka Gosroth) find themselves at the very beginnings of a war between the Abh Empire and the Four Nations Alliance of humankind—an anti-Abh alliance of the democratic nations of the United Mankind, the Federation of Hania, the Republic of Greater Alcont, and the People's Sovereign Union of Planets. Crest of the Stars Crest of the Stars follow Jinto Linn, a young count whose world is taken over by the space-dwelling race of the Abh. When Jinto was a young boy, his father, Rock Lynn, under threat of invasion, handed over their world, Martine, to the Abh in exchange for a position within Abh society. Young Jinto is sent off to school to learn the ways of Abh nobility and the story of Crest of the Stars picks up as he meets the young Abh princess, Abriel Lafiel as they are about to travel to military school for Jinto's further training. However, in the midst of their travels, Lafiel and Jinto (along with the Abh ship Gothlauth, aka Gosroth) find themselves at the very beginnings of a war between the Abh Empire and the Four Nations Alliance of humankind—an anti-Abh alliance of the democratic nations of the United Mankind, the Federation of Hania, the Republic of Greater Alcont, and the People's Sovereign Union of Planets. Crest of the Stars - Book 1 Seikai no Monshō I ''"Teikoku no Ōjo"'' (星界の紋章I 帝国の王女) (Crest of the Stars I "Princess of the Empire") (Released September 6, 2006 in U.S. by Tokyopop) Crest of the Stars - Book 2 Seikai no Monshō II ''"Sasayaka na Tatakai"'' (星界の紋章II ささやかな戦い) (Crest of the Stars II "A Modest War") (Released January 9, 2007 in U.S. by Tokyopop) Crest of the Stars - Book 3 Seikai no Monshō III ''"Ikyō e no Kikan"'' (星界の紋章III 異郷への帰還) (Crest of the Stars III "Return to a Strange World") (Released May 8, 2007 in U.S. by Tokyopop) Crest of the Stars Lost Chapter I Crest of the Stars Lost Chapter II Banner of the Stars (part 1) Banner of the Stars - Book 1 Seikai no Senki I "Kizuna no Katachi" (Banner of the Stars I "The Form of Bonds") (1996) Jinto Lynn and princess Lafiel join the imperial fleet and take part in an arduous defense of Aptic Gate (where the attack ship Basrogrh sinks after the whole crew have escaped). Banner of the Stars - Book 2 Seikai no Senki II "Mamoru Beki Mono" (Banner of the Stars II "That Which Is to Be Protected") (1998) Lafiel and Jinto are appointed ambassadors and given a mission to form a government on a newly conquered planet, which turns out to be a detention planet full of prisoners. Jinto is kidnapped during a rebellion and Lafiel is forced to withdraw due to the military actions of the enemy, leaving Jinto behind. Weeks later she returns to rescue him. Banner of the Stars - Book 3 Seikai no Senki III "Kazoku no Shokutaku" (Banner of the Stars III "A Family Dinner") (2001) The main characters go to the Hyde star system (Jinto's home world and recently recovered imperial territory). On the way, Jinto encounters his friend Dorin Ku and is informed that a military war game operation will be held in Hyde star system. Martine, the system's capital, refuses to surrender to the Abh Empire. Count Jinto negotiates with the Martinese government and seeks terms to surrender. At last, at the cost of the planet's autonomy and exile of the Count, Martine joins the Empire. Banner of the Stars - Book 4 Seikai no Senki IV "Kishimu Jikuu" (Banner of the Stars IV "Cacophonous Space-Time") (2004) The main characters have returned to the imperial fleet and Lafiel is now captain of a new ship, the assault frigate Flicaubh. Lafiel's younger brother Duhiel enlists in the army and is dispatched to a battleship. The so far neutral Hania Federation unexpectedly offers to join the Abh Empire and Empress Ramaj accepts. While Jinto and Lafiel are returning to the imperial capital, Lakfakalle, the Hania Federation fleet suddenly attack the Abh Empire and advances towards the capital. Banner of the Stars - Book 5 Seikai no Senki V "Shukumei no Shirabe" (Banner of the Stars V "A Fateful Inquiry") (2013) In the face of imminent attack, Empress Ramaj scrambled all forces to delay the enemy's advanced while leaving the evacuation in the Crown Prince Dusanyu's hands. Empress Ramaj and numerous others perish defending Lakfakalle but ultimately could not stop its fall. Lafiel escapes barely with her life while protecting the dearest memory of her people. Dusanyu is crowned as the new Emperor, who elevates Lafiel to Crown Princess. While receiving her scepter she felt the heavy weight that rest on her shoulders. Banner of the Stars - Book 6 Seikai no Senki VI "Teikoku no Raimei" (Banner of the Stars VI "Imperial Thunder") (2018) The war got stagnant for a long decade after the fall of Lakfakalle. Now the Empire is split in two, and both parts of it are undermanned and have problems with proper supplies. Both the Alliance and the Empire are slowly building their forces to break the stalemate which has occured after the fall of Lakfakalle. Finally, the Empire is ready to initiate the operation "Thunder", launching their attack at People's Sovereign Union of Planets in order to reunite the shards of Imperial controlled space and, if possible, annex the territory and secure the resources of the Union. Lafiel, the Crown Princess, and, as required by the title, the Admiral of the Fleet, is ordered to complete this operation using the forces she helped to train and amass on her previous assignment during past decade. She has to handle the lack of supplies and not quite experienced crews while taking over a whole star nation, all while being overlooked by one of the Imperial Elders and tempted to go beyond the operational orders. Banner of the Stars (part 2) Fragments of the Stars Fragments of the Stars(星界の断章 Seikai no Danshō) is a series of books collecting short stories by Hiroyuki Morioka, set in the same universe and involving characters from his novels Crest of the Stars and Banner of the Stars. The word Dansho refers to a passage from a written work, but there is currently no consensus on how the title should be translated. One story from Seikai no Dansho I, Birth, was made into an anime OVA. Fragments of the Stars - Book 1 Seikai no Dansho I Published July 8, 2005. (ISBN 4150308020) *'Sousei'(創生)(Genesis) (SF Magazine, Feb. 1999) *'Kyoen'(饗宴)(Feast) (1997) *'Shushu'(蒐集)(Collection) (SF Magazine, Sep. 1999) *'Hotetsu'(哺啜)(Suckling) (2000) *'Kunrin'(君臨)(Reign) (SF Magazine Feb, 1997) *'Hiseki'(秘蹟)(Secrets) (May, 2000) *'Yasou'(夜想)(Nocturne) (2001) *'Senritsu'(戦慄)(Shudder) (April, 2005) *'Tanjo'(誕生)(Birth) (August 1996) *'Bokun'(暴君)(Tyrant) *'Sesshoku'(接触)(Contact) *'Genzai'(原罪)(Original Sin) Seikai no Dansho II - Book 2 Published March 9, 2007. (ISBN 4150308802) *'Heidon'(併呑)(Annexation) *'Shitto'(嫉妬)(Envy) *'Chakunin'(着任)(Reporting for Duty) *'Doyu'(童友)(Childhood Friend) *'Tenkyo'(転居)(Moving) *'Boukei'(謀計)(Conspiracy) *'Kyugi'(球技)(Sport) *'Ketsubetsu'(訣別)(Parting) *'Dogi'(童戯)(Childhood Prank) *'Shukufuku'(祝福)(Blessing) *'Henten'(変転)(Change) *'Bokushu'(墨守)(Adherence) Seikai no Dansho III - Book 3 Published March 20, 2014. (ISBN 4150311536) *'Yaei' (野営) (Camp) ::*(ドゥサーニュの場合) (Camping with Dusanyu) (May 28, 2010) ::*(ぺネージュの場合) (Camping with Penej(Spoor)) (June 25, 2010) ::*(ノールの場合) (Camping with Naurh(Ekuryua)) (July 23, 2010) *'Shuppon' (出奔) ((Take) Flight) *'Kainyū' (介入) (Intervention) (March 25, 2013) *'Yūin' (誘引) (Enticement) *'Kaishō' (海嘯) (Eagre/Tidal Bore) (August 25, 2013) *'Rigō' (離合) (Meetings and Partings) *'Raiyū' (来遊) (The Visit) Development The Banner series—both the anime and novels—are particularly notable for the fact that Morioka created for them an entire language, Baronh (and an accompanying alphabet, Ath), which the Abh speak, read, and write. Almost all written text in the anime is in Baronh, with occasional text in other (invented) languages; at least one planet is shown to have adopted Ath to write their own language (although this is not a plot point, and easily missed). Despite being commonly dubbed as a trilogy, the work is actually a three-volume novel. The novel is composed of the following volumes, which were translated and released in English by Tokyopop in 2006 and 2007. External Links *http://baronh.wikia.com/wiki/Banner_of_the_Stars_Wiki *http://seikai.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://seikai.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page Category:Media